


Opposites

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Kissing, Magic, One Shot, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Magic and muscle. Strategy and strength. Peacefulness and pragmatism. Nadine and Aela set out to take on Skyrim's obstacles together, in their own differing ways.





	Opposites

When Aela had accompanied Nadine on adventures, she’d favoured steel over spells, brawn over brains. She’d tackled opponents head-on, all muscle and movement, faster than Nadine could discern, her body taut as a bowstring as she fought off beasts four times her size. Nadine had always preferred a slightly more subdued approach—she was impulsive, but fragile, and knew better than to run headfirst into trouble. Her destruction took form in bursts of arcane fire hurled from afar, while beings she summoned caught the worst of the blows as they threw themselves into the fray.

Aela never mentioned it, though Nadine knew she must have had things to say on the matter. She was a Nord—not only that, but a Companion. Still, she fought alongside Nadine as if she was her shield-sister, dodging bolts of fire and clashing her sword against countless others’ on their travels.

She had let Nadine heal her when a bandit chief’s axe lodged itself in her shoulder, gasping in pain as golden ribbons of light danced their way around her, knitting her flesh back together. Nadine winced at the newly-formed scar, bright pink and welted across her sun-mottled skin, but Aela just smiled, viewing the mark as a symbol of pride.

That evening, they sat around the campfire, eating rabbit stew and drinking the last of the mead they’d squirrelled at the bottom of their packs. Aela had hunted, Nadine had cooked, as usual—neither of them were any good at doing the opposite, they’d discovered. For it being Sun’s Dawn, it was blessedly mild, and Skyrim’s characteristic wild winds were subdued. Still, it started to grow colder, and Nadine curled into Aela, careful to avoid the still-tender spot on her shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Fine, Nadine.” Aela smiled. “Promise.”

Nadine bit her lip. “I—you could’ve been killed.”

“By that milk-drinker?” Aela scoffed, taking another slug of her mead. “I’d have liked to have seen him try.”

Nadine looked up at Aela in awe. Even in the worst of situations, she was completely fearless. Warpaint still streaked her face, forest green and as wild as the woman herself.

“I should’ve done more. Shouldn’t have stayed on the sidelines, watching it happen.”

Aela pulled Nadine closer. “Listen, because I’ll only say this once, and I’ll likely deny that I said it at all.” Determined grey eyes looked down at Nadine. “You’re a damned talented mage and an excellent fighter, Nadine Rielle, and I was lucky I had you by my side today.”

Nadine blushed, touched by Aela’s heartfelt words. “Can’t let the Companions know you have a soft spot for mages now, can you?” Nadine winked, taking the bottle from Aela and drinking. “Anyway, I’m the lucky one.”

Aela smiled, her brow raising. “And why is that?”

Nadine leaned forward, breathing in the scent of sweat and leather and earth that lingered as she felt the softness of Aela’s lips against her own. Her fingers tangled in Aela’s hair as they kissed, mead-sweet and heady and urgent. Teeth nibbled at pliant flesh. Eager tongues coaxed their way inside, sparring in their own way. When they finally broke away, Nadine’s hand still wrapped in Aela’s copper locks and Aela’s own hand cradling Nadine’s waist, Aela’s lips were so kiss-bruised that it took everything in Nadine’s power not to kiss her again with even more fervour.

“Time to retire for the night, perhaps?”

Nadine knew exactly what Aela meant. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Taking Aela by the hand, she led her to the tent, closing the fabric behind them. Aela pulled her down onto the bedroll, eyes burning with desire.

“Maybe you can show me some more magic, little firesprite.”


End file.
